


Wonderful and Obscene

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is waiting in Iron Bull's room, naked and wanting. Bull shows him something filthy and spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful and Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features belly/stomach bulging. This is an actual thing that occurs (usually with big insertions, skinny people, or fisting), not just a fic/hentai trope! It's more subtle in real life, only visible on a very skinny person or at particular angles (eg holding stomach in) unless we're talking massive toys or elbow deep fisting.
> 
> I didn't believe it was a thing until I saw it in porn, and I promise you it's a real thing and not inherently dangerous. If that's not your bag, turn away now.

“ **Can I be blamed for wanting a real body, to put my arms around? Without it I too am disembodied. I can listen to my own heartbeat against the bedsprings...but there’s something dead about it, something deserted.” - Margaret Atwood**

“Comfortable?” Bull stood in the doorway and gazed over the beautiful and very naked man stretched out on his bed in the room that was starting to become liveable. It was almost a pity there was no light streaming in from the formerly broken wall and ceiling to illuminate the wonderous sight before him, but the soft glow from the new hearth mixed with the dying light of day coming in through the one window worked too.

“A much as I can be on this bed.” Dorian gestured one foot at the axe embedded in the footboard, but he was smiling softly, pushed up onto his elbows. “You weren't in your usual haunts, and I thought you'd end up here sooner or later.”

“Got started without me, did you?”

“I was just counting on the _sooner_ rather than later.”

Bull stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, and began to unbuckle his harness. He could do that without looking away from Dorian, whose head was tipped to the side as he watched him. Every inch of his brown skin was on display, his clothes draped over a nearby chair and his rings in a small dish on the table beside the bed. The thought of Dorian coming to his room and disrobing with such purpose was a warm, thrilling one.

“Don't know if I'll ever get used to the sight of you in my bed.”

“Give it time, the surprise will wear it off.” Dorian flapped his hand at him, as if he had missed the weight of the apparently throwaway comment. Maybe he had, or maybe he had meant the inference; either way, Bull let himself entertain a small hope. He put his harness down on his workbench, removed his belt and used the surface for support as he took off his brace and boots. His trousers were next, which his made sure to remove slowly, untying the cord as he walked around the bed, Dorian's hungry gaze following him the whole way. He let them drop away from his hips and the man flopped back into the pillows with a muttered swear.

“Doing okay there, Dorian?”

“When you come here and kiss me I will be.”

He was in an obliging sort of mood, the will to tease gone almost as soon as he'd seen Dorian naked in his bed, and he climbed on, covering his body and meeting his waiting mouth. Dorian hummed into the kiss, arms stretching out beside him until something clicked faintly and then he lifted them in a dramatic curve to wrap them around Bull's neck.

His kisses were slow and soft; Bull was all too happy to match the pace as he stroked a hand along Dorian's exposed side, calloused hands touching light enough to bring his flesh up in goosebumps. He used a firmer, flatter hand to drag back up, soothing the skin, and Dorian pressed his fingertips into Bull's neck.

He rearranged himself at Dorian's side, chuckling at Dorian's unhappy noise when the kissing stopped. He only let him float adrift for a moment, enough time to drink in the sight of him, the mixture of hard lines and soft curves.

He kissed him again, met Dorian halfway and let him push his tongue into his mouth. Dorian was an excellent kisser, gave the sort to submerge a person and offer his lips their only way of breathing in in those depths, and Bull could not wait to drown in him.

Dorian arched into the light touch of Iron Bull's fingertips down his sternum and along his stomach, where he traced the lines of muscles, the trail of hair that began at his navel, down to where his cock was mostly soft against the crease of his thigh.

Languid but not teasing, Bull took him in hand, and Dorian dropped his head back.

“Where were you, anyhow?”

“Went to see Dagna about her doing something spooky to my axe.”

Dorian hummed with amusement as Bull coaxed him hard. He was large and solid even in Bull's hand, small by comparison but sizeable compared to humans Bull had bedded. Thick and upwardly curved, the crown a perfect shape that Bull recalled wrapping his lips around so many times.

“What do you want to do, Dorian?”

“I want you to have me. I want to be had.”

Iron Bull leant to nuzzle at Dorian's jaw, placed kisses along it until he reached his mouth again and twisted his hand around his cock. “I'll have you.”

Dorian smiled against his mouth, unguarded and delightful. “Good.”

He pushed himself up and moved between Dorian's inviting legs, ran his hands against the grain of the hair on his calves. Dorian shuddered pleasantly, stroking his foot against him.

“Look at you,” Bull purred. “You should see yourself.”

“Put a mirror on the ceiling and we'll go from there.”

Bull laughed, watching Dorian grin lazily, so relaxed and calm in his bed. He'd been ruined for other hypothetical future lays; there couldn't be anything as good as this damned 'Vint. He reached for the vial of oil on the bedside table before he could give it any more thought.

“Spread your legs, big guy.”

Dorian obliged, and Bull sought his hole with one oiled finger. He pressed against it, watching Dorian's lips part to release the softest, most beautiful noise. He brushed the pad of his finger over the delicate skin, while his other hand braced on his thigh, rubbing his skin on the soft flesh of the inside of the man's thighs. There was a fading bruise there, and soon only the memory of sucking it into his skin would remain.

“That's it.” He eased a finger inside, and Dorian moaned. “Let me take care of you.”

Dorian seemed content with that, his fingers moving small patterns across his own stomach. Less and less often was their sex a frantic meeting of bodies, it had become something soft and easy too. Dorian being comfortable enough to let himself into his room and wait for him made him ache with a fondness completely new to him. He bent his head and kissed Dorian's knee as he twisted his finger against the strong ring of muscle until he felt him relax into the ministration.

“Two?”

“Please.”

He pressed two in slick, making Dorian press down against the intrusion. He curled the fingers and found his prostate then, skimming over the bundle of nerves to feel Dorian full-body twitch.

“Ngh!”

“You're so pretty when I touch you here.”

Dorian huffed. “I'm pretty all the time.”

“True. But you're such a pretty mess right now.”

Direct stimulation always had Dorian leaking profusely, precome smeared in a little pool on his belly as Bull worked his fingers over the bundle, intermittently scissoring his fingers and stretching them around his ring before going back to press and rub against his prostate. He shifted his knees and dipped his head again, this time to press his stubbly chin against the man's hip, hot breath over his hard cock. He lapped at the fluid, letting his tongue swipe haphazardly against the head of his cock. He kept his fingers moving, and Dorian's breathy sighs became moans, and he used his hands on the bed to try and leverage his hips into a better position to push back against Bull's fingers. He took the head of his cock between his lips and swirled his tongue around, before pulling off with a wet sound.

“You taste good.”

“Do I?”

Bull lapped at the precome again, then he moved up Dorian's body to kiss him. Dorian groaned against his mouth, tongue swiping across his lips, tasting himself and then deepening the kiss.

When he pulled away, Dorian's grin was easy and his eyes were dark with desire. “I do.” Bull pressed his fingers insistently against his prostate, and Dorian groaned into the next kiss.

The tip of his cock gurgled out a steady flow of clear fluid as he moved the pads of his fingers in circles over the nerves, mapping the shape and the feel of it, the way Dorian's moans were slightly different depending on whether he pulled his finger down across the gland or pressed up along it. He was so expressive, so unreserved in his sounds, as if for all his residual worry about being judged for his preferences, there was a part of him that would not allow himself to hide that expression away. He may not have been ready to parade his conquesting around – because it was rather easy for Bull to consider himself well and truly conquered, despite how it had all started – but he certainly had no worries about everyone within earshot hearing him having very good sex with a man.

“You want me to make you come on my fingers?”

“No,” Dorian groaned, sounded disappointed to voice it. “Want you inside me.”

“We can do both, if you want. I can make you come and keep working you open until you're ready to go again, and I can slide in nice and easy. Up to you.”

“ _Maker_ , yes, please, make me come.”

Bull hummed his pleasure at those words, and rubbed insistent circles inside Dorian.

“Come on, big guy, any time you're ready. No holding back on me.”

Dorian laughed, meeting his heated gaze just as he came. His eyes screwed shut and his back arched, and Bull had to press down on his hip to keep him still enough to keep touching his prostate directly. The continued stimulation made Dorian yell as he emptied out over his stomach in long ropes, hips working down against Bull's hand until it had passed and he slumped back.

“Easy there,” Bull murmured. He didn't remove his fingers even as Dorian's body relaxed around him, but did move away from directly touching his prostate. Instead he thrust them slowly, worked at the guarding muscle as he pulled back, opening him up slowly. “You doing okay? Not too much?”

Dorian reached for him, though his hands barely seemed to want to cooperate in the aftermath of his orgasm. “It's good. C'mere.”

Bull went, easing forward over him so Dorian could grasp his neck and steer him down for a kiss.

“We should practice making you come without spending. Think how long we could go for.”

“Another way for you to torture me?”

“Oh, you'd enjoy it. You want three fingers while you're nice and relaxed?”

“Your bedroom plans are much better than the ones you come up with in battle.”

Bull pinched the inside of Dorian's thigh as he removed his fingers, and the man groaned, kicked him firmly.

“Anything in particular you're thinking about?” Bull climbed off the bed and went for a cloth from the basin, using the time to stretch his legs out of the kneeling position.

“Just a general observation.”

As he came back, Dorian's eyes were on his erection bobbing comically in front of him, the look nothing short of hungry. He'd love to let him have it, knew that Dorian would love to wrap his soft lips around his cock, but he had already made the commitment to another finger, and teasing Dorian into a pliant, wanton state was one of his favourite pastimes.

Climbing back onto the bed, he wiped the semen from Dorian's stomach, then put the cloth aside on the table. He spread more oil into his hand, coating three fingers. They sometimes went straight from two, but having Dorian even more stretched out, relaxed and ready for his cock was an appealing thing.

“You comfortable?”

Dorian set his legs wider on the bed, exposing himself. “You need a new mattress. A new bed, even; I keep thinking this one is going to collapse under us.”

“It'll hold.”

“You want to bet?”

Bull eased three slick fingers into Dorian, who groaned and pressed his head back into the pillows, gripping the bedsheets below him. “Maybe I'll have to stop fucking you, wouldn't want to break the bed.”

“Don't put words into my mouth when you've got fingers in me, it's entirely unsporting.”

Bull laughed, and lifted one of Dorian's legs so he could kiss his ankle, along his calf as he twisted his fingers. He was pliant after his release, and Bull worked at the tight muscles, coaxing them to spread and relax around the girth of three fingers.

“You take my fingers so well.”

“What can I say? I'm very talented in the arse department.”

Bull grinned. “How is the arrow shop doing?”

“A roaring trade. _Fasta vass_.”

Bull had brushed over his prostate again, and watched his cock twitch against his belly. It usually didn't take Dorian long to get hard after he'd spent, but after that it was harder to get him of again, which usually suited them. He moved his hand along Dorian's inner thigh, down behind his balls to where he was stretched around his fingers.

“You feeling okay?”

Dorian reached down to give his cock a few experimental tugs. “I'm ready. Getting there, anyway. Come on Bull, stretch me with your cock.”

For the first time since they'd began, Bull let himself be distracted by the throb of his own erection, the line of precome that had dripped down the underside. “Okay, big guy. You ready for this?”

“Yes.”

Bull spread oil over his cock, reached down to squeeze his heavy balls, barely a relief for the ache of unspent release. Dorian lifted his knees and grabbed the back of them to hold himself exposed, and a moan rumbled up from Bull's chest.

“You're perfect.”

“Bet you say that to everyone you've had in your bed.” There was no judgement in Dorian's tone, and he was smiling.

“And it's always true.” Bodies were inherently good, however they came, and Bull's tastes were wide-ranging and encompassing, but it felt truer about Dorian than it ever had before. Not that he'd been lying, or exaggerating his appreciation for all the people before, but somehow telling Dorian how perfect he was was more than a statement, but also a declaration, a confession.

He lined up his cock with Dorian's hole, making the man groan with anticipation as he pressed forward slightly, teasing him. He always teased the moment before the breach, loved to watch Dorian get impatient and try to bear down on him.

“Come on,” Dorian moaned, as he did just that.

Bull pushed forward into the heat of him, and he was tight even after an orgasm and three fingers, but slick and pliant, moaning low and long as Bull slid his cock steadily inside him. Dorian let go of his knees and instead wrapped them around Bull's middle, who grabbed his hips in large hands to help pull him onto his cock. Dorian's cock was twitching and returning to attention on his stomach, and the man palmed it as Bull pressed his hips flush.

He groaned. “I always feel a sense of achievement when you're inside me. Maker's balls, you're huge.”

“Flatterer.”

He pulled back and then rocked forward, and Dorian pushed into the inward stroke. They were accustomed to each other's bodies, and Bull knew how all the ways Dorian liked to be fucked, and could by now make a good guess at new things he'd enjoy, too. He liked to be fucked slowly, the steady drag of his cock inside him, and Bull liked to watch him lay there and react, relaxed amongst the pillows and sheets, sweaty and wanton and so beautiful he almost felt bad they didn't have an audience to appreciate his radiance.

Dorian groaned and stretched his hands up above him, back arching and-

“Holy crap!” Bull gasped, cock giving a violent twitch deep inside Dorian's body.

Dorian frowned, bringing his arms down. “What?”

“Suck in your gut,” Bull said, and licked his lips as he pulled out of Dorian.

“I beg your pardon?”

Bull grinned at him, and although Dorian narrowed his eyes, he did so, raising up his torso to hollow out his stomach.

“Stay like that.” He tapped Dorian's middle. “Watch.”

He pushed his cock into Dorian slowly, and under their shared gaze Dorian's belly bulged slightly.

“Maker's balls, you've _broken_ me!” Dorian's cock twitched out a pulse of fluid as Bull dragged his hips back, and the bulge disappeared.

“You're okay. It's normal.” Bull had fucked a few skinny elves in his time and knew that it was normal when there was such a difference in size, but he didn't think it was the appropriate time to bring up past lays, even to negate Dorian's fear.

“Is it?” Despite the note of worry, he squeezed his muscles deliberately around Bull's cock.

“It is if you're real skinny, or sucking in your gut like that.”

“Fuck. Do it again.”

He released his posture on a breath, then sucked in again, hollowing his stomach in a mimicry of a slenderness so unlike his true body. Bull pressed into him, and they both watched his stomach bulge, as if the head of Bull's cock was actually pressing against the skin.

“That's obscene.”

Bull grinned. “You like it.”

“Maker help me, I do. Fasta vass, Bull, look what you're doing to me.”

Bull fucked him slowly, making his belly bulge with each inwards stroke as his insides accommodated his size. He knew it wasn't abnormal, but he still didn't dare go any faster, not wanting to spook the beautiful man who was giving himself over to the most glorious, dirty things in his bed.

“You'll get sore holding it in like that,” he said eventually, dragging his cock out until just the head remained inside. “Breath normally again. Here.”

He took Dorian's hand and pressed it against his stomach, no longer held concave, and pressed down. Then he slid his cock inside, and Dorian whined and let his head fall back.

“You feel it?”

“Bull, kaffas, _Bull_!”

Dorian laughed breathlessly, and that seemed like a definitive yes, and he held his hand pressed over Dorian's on his stomach as he fucked him. He had gone from relaxed and calm to a quiet, whining desperation, a beautiful mess of precome and sweat. He hoped Dorian had been laid out like this with men before, that he wasn't the first to make him feel as good as he deserved.

He wanted to lean down and take his mouth and kiss him breathless, but Dorian looked so enraptured with the motion under his hand, looked more wrecked by that than anything he'd seen in a long time.

“Oh, Bull.” Dorian's hand flexed under his. “I can feel you in my _belly_.”

“Yeah, you feel me deep inside you?”

Dorian grabbed for his cock with his free hand as he dug his heels into Bull's backside, using the leverage to fuck himself onto Bull's cock, faster and harder than the pace he was setting.

“Fuck, fuck,” he gasped, all narrowed eyes and swollen, parted lips, hair sticking to his forehead, and so stunningly beautiful. “This is obscene! Feel this!” He laughed wildly, pulled his hand out from under Bull's and pressing it over instead, pressing it down so Bull could feel Dorian's stomach bulging against his palm, his fingers. _Shit_.

“Dorian, you're so fucking beautiful.”

“I'm going to come!”

He jerked himself furious and yelled as he came, striping their hands with his release, hips jerking erratically into Bull's thrusts, into his hand, up off the bed. Bull fucked him through it, felt his stomach bulging and Dorian's body gripping him in tight heat.

He collapsed, boneless, and Bull slowed down, could still feel himself pushing up inside Dorian, and it was the most amazing feeling.

“Don't stop.” Dorian's eyes were closed, arms framing his head amongst the pillows, his body undulating with the last feelings and clenching so tight around Bull. “You think I'd feel you come inside me? From the outside?”

“I don't know.” Bull swapped their hands again, pressing Dorian's to his stomach. “Let's see.”

“I usually do, you know,” he babbled, grin on his face. “Feel you come in me, so fucking _deep_ , Bull.”

“Oh fuck,” Bull gasped, because it was too much. Dorian was too much, too beautiful and too filthy, too perfect spread out and around him, under him. “I'm there, I'm there!”

He came hard, buried to the hilt and pressing Dorian's hand down on his own belly. Dorian groaned, heels dug in so Bull couldn't withdraw even if he'd had the mind to. There was nothing but this, nothing but Dorian in his bed grinning, laughing and happy and so perfect.

He ground his hips into him hard with the last of it, and when Dorian peaked open his eyes at him he had to ease himself down onto his elbows and kiss him deeply. Dorian dragged his hand from between them so he could wrap them around him, opening his mouth to the kiss.

Dorian drew back, trailing kisses over his jaw. “I didn't feel it on the outside, but I felt it. That was...”

“Hot,” he supplied, unable to think of anything else to say.

“Hot. Obscene. Amazing.”

“Full of praise.”

“Don't let it go to your head,” Dorian chided as he slapped his back, but he was wrecked and grinning. “If my belly goes paunch, I'm blaming your ridiculous cock.”

“You'd still be hot.”

“That wasn't in doubt, but I imagine explaining my sudden onset gut would be awkward.”

Bull chuckled, pulled out and collapsed ungraciously next to him. Dorian turned onto his side and used one of Bull's horns to manoeuvre him for a kiss, slow and soft in the warm glow of the aftermath.

“You know you're welcome in my room any time.”

“Well, the open door policy implies such.”

Bull laughed. “Have you ever seen anyone else in here? You're the only one I have a policy for.”

Dorian eased himself back to look him in the face. “Really?”

“Sure. You're pretty distracting. And tiring.”

“I'm a joy,” he huffed, and Bull pulled him flush against him.

“You are.”

“ **Maybe in order to understand sex fully, one has to risk being destroyed by it.” - Sharon Olds**

** **

**Author's Note:**

> hossky [drew](http://hoskky.tumblr.com/post/172008088912/once-upon-a-time-justjasper-wrote-some-bellybulge) for this fic i'm dying <333


End file.
